A Strawberry Attraction
by gonesiriuslyblack
Summary: James has an Amortentia epiphany! The resulting strawberry scented madness leads him to ask for wonky advice from his friends, but in the end, leads to the biggest epiphany of all! What about the scent of strawberries is so attractive to James? JP/LE


**Hey guys! Decided to back off of Wolfstar for a bit and go back to the golden couple. This is mostly just James here, but it's him realizing his feelings for Lily.**

* * *

_"Take a deep whiff, Mr. Potter. That's it; now tell us, what do you smell?"_

_"Let's see, grass from the quidditch pitch, danger, and...strawberries?"_

It had haunted him all week. Grass he understood; playing quidditch was one of James's absolute favorite pastimes. Danger was questionable. Since when had danger been a smell? That thought disturbed him a bit. But strawberries? Why on earth was he attracted to strawberries? Could the Amortentia have been wrong? Surely not. It never had been before.

It bothered him. The scent of strawberries followed him everywhere. When a window was opened in Herbology, he caught the smell of freshly ripened strawberries from the garden on the breeze and had to cover a boner for the rest of the class. How on earth was that even possible?

Next, there had been those same strawberries he had smelled earlier sitting on the table in a large bowl at lunch. Sirius, in his love for fresh strawberries, had bitten into one almost sensually. James stared, mesmerized, a feeling stirring in his cock. Sirius, seeming always to sense when attention of any kind was given to him, noticed.

It was only that night when they got back to the dormitory when James was able to tackle Sirius and smell him all over that could confirm that he was neither bent nor attracted to Sirius in any way at all. Of course, these actions lead to further inquiry by Sirius, who was henceforth in on James's plan to find the source of this attraction. And until such time as this source could be found, Sirius stayed as far away from strawberries as possible.

* * *

Two days later after another insufferable round of whinging from James, Sirius suggested that perhaps James was strawberry-sexual. After filling in his newest plan to the other Marauders, Peter heartily agreed while Remus drew his curtain and muttered offhandedly that he was "surrounded by nutters."

"So…what exactly are you suggesting here, Padfoot?"

"Well, mate, perhaps your dick's just gone wonky."

"It's not my dick though, is it?!" James replied. "This shite started in my head!"

"Exactly, Prongs. That's what I'm saying."

"No, Sirius, not that head! Wanker. It started in my brain."

"I still think you should try it," Sirius said calmly.

"What, shag a strawberry? Yes, that will definitely fix my problem."

"Well, you never know until you try, do you?! Moony didn't know he'd like being a werewolf until he tried; and now he's a bloody great one and all that, innit?!"

"Padfoot, that makes absolutely no sense. And I hate being a werewolf," came Remus's exasperated voice from behind his bed curtain.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oi, you know what I meant. The point is, how are you to know whether you like something or not if you never try it?"

"Padfoot," said James as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't want to shag a strawberry. I am not sexually attracted to the strawberry itself. I really don't know how to explain this any simpler, mate. Something has made strawberries attractive to me and more like as not, it's some bird."

"Reckon you ought to find her then, ay James?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Wormtail, I really think I ought."

"Great, then, I guess you bloody well formed your own plan without me," Sirius sulked.

"Sod off, Padfoot," James replied with a yawn as he walked toward his own bed. He drew the curtains around him and stretched out, when suddenly a delightful aroma hit his nose. He rolled over and was face to face with…a basket of strawberries.

"PADFOOT!"

"Only trying to help, mate!"

* * *

James was reaching his wit's end. It really didn't help that he had received this Amortentia epiphany in the middle of strawberry season. He had finally been able to stop the erections after the third day, but the constant smell of strawberries was driving him absolutely mental.

He tried subtly following birds around the corridors between classes, but to no avail. Not only were there no birds scented like strawberries, but the most of the girls actually found it creepy instead of flattering to be followed around and sniffed by James Potter. The nerve!

After being mauled by a flock of quickly charmed pigeons, James decided that this was perhaps not the best idea.

He crashed on the sofa in the common room and let out a deep breath he had been holding. This whole thing was absolutely ridiculous. James had done everything he could think of to find the source of the smell, but still…nothing. Peter had been no help, and Sirius had tried to help but failed miserably. Even Remus was at a loss of what to do at this point. If this kept up much longer, James feared he might die of exhaustion.

There it was again, that damned scent of strawberry wafting towards his nostrils tauntingly. It just knew, it just knew it was getting to him! He snapped open his eyes to tell whatever bastard that was eating strawberries in front of him to piss off, when suddenly, there it was. Everything clicked in place for him.

_Oh._ And he watched Lily Evans's red, strawberry scented hair disappear up the stairs with the rest of her. And from that point on, James Potter knew there was no going back.

* * *

**Did you think it was cute?! I thought it was cute, so if you didn't, well... fine then, just be that way. Anyway, still working on another Wolfstar fic, but it's kind of at a standstill. Anyone want me to continue with that? Let me know! Give me encouragement to write! And don't forget to review this story for me; reviews are amazing and make me smile! :D**


End file.
